


Fictober drabble #14

by devovere



Series: Fictober 2018 drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e06 The Cloud, F/M, Fictober 2018, Not Beta Read, Rituals, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 05:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devovere/pseuds/devovere
Summary: Prompt: “Some people call this wisdom.”





	Fictober drabble #14

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Some people call this wisdom.”

I rolled up my medicine bundle as Kathryn pondered what she had seen.

“This ritual … my people call it wisdom.” I knew to Starfleet ears this must sound archaic, quaint.

“What do you call it?” She seemed sincerely curious, but still I thought before I spoke.

“A lifeline.”

“Oxygen, so you don’t drown?”

I remembered my first year at the Academy, how I would wake gasping for air, deluged by the foreign and corrosive. In time I’d learned to swim in new waters.

Last month’s spacewalk came to mind.

“More a tether. So I don’t drift too far from home.”


End file.
